Forbidden draco malfoy
by genevaaaa
Summary: draco finds love in this twist to the harry potter series! not a real harry potter story!
1. Forbidden draco malfoy 1

Chapter 1

Going into my sixth year of Hogwarts I knew things would never be the same after the fight between Voldemort and Harry Potter.  
Now me, my story is not as difficult as Harry's but it's still up there in the many problems in life. My name is Christina Black, I'm the daughter of Sirius Black and am from a family of Purebloods, who, unfortunately for me, hate my guts.  
Why? Oh, it's nothing big, it's just that after my whole entire family has been in Slytherin for centuries, I happened to be placed in Gryffindor just like my dad. But seeing as I have never lived with him, I had to live with my dear uncle Reg. God help that man. I swear he hates me the most.  
I knew that this year would be both difficult and different for me because not only did my dad pass away, (or get horribly murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, and I just so happened to see it all), but Harry has been acting completely different.  
As for me, well, nothing new really happened to me, I'm just constantly studying all the time with Hermione so I can get a high mark in Potions this year so I can become an auror. Hermione finally decided to see if Ron would take her hints into her liking him and it doesn't even surprise me that he doesn't notice.  
Harry, on the other hand, has taken a liking to Ginny, and I believe that only me and Hermione have noticed this sudden liking.  
As for me, I'm single and actually haven't liked anyone since me and Seamus broke it off right before O.W.L's last year, and I seem to be okay with that.  
I just finished writing in my journal when I hear the compartment door open and I, not paying any attention of course, don't look up at all when someone asks, "Is it okay if I sit here with you for a bit, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle keep following me and it's driving me nuts."

_I know that voice._

"Draco?" I look up to see none other than Draco Malfoy, with his sleek blonde hair and green-blue eyes, looking at me.  
"Yeah. Um, Christina right?" He asks.  
"Yeah. Um, Christina Black."  
I looked up at Draco who had a small smile on his face, God I hate it when he smiles. I then gestured that he could sit down across from me. When he sat down, I looked towards the door waiting for Hermione to come by, but she never did.

_She must be doing Prefect duty still._

Soon it was time to change into our robes. Draco left and I shut the door and locked it, (or so I thought) and when I was putting on my top, Draco came in.  
"So Chris- Oh my sorry!"  
"Turn around you git!"  
He then turned the other way, I fixed my uniform up so that it looked okay and so Draco wouldn't think anything bad about it.

_Wait, what am I thinking? I don't care what he thinks, he's a Slytherin and not to mention, Harry's arch enemy._

"So now that we're dressed may I come in and sit down now?" he said smartly.  
"Haha very funny. Yes you can come in now." I laughed.  
We ate treats off the trolley and talked the whole way to Hogwarts. Of course no one knew or would ever know of this whole thing.  
While we were talking, I realized that this was a rare thing and made the best out of it. He told me of how he was made a Death Eater for revenge on his father from the Dark Lord and how he didn't want this, that the mission he was given, he didn't want to do.  
I told him of how my father had died and I barely even knew him, he held my hand and told me that he was sorry for his aunt doing this to me, and then I realized that this would probably be the only moment that I would share with Draco ever again.  
That was before I knew what was in store for me and Draco's future...


	2. Forbidden draco malfoy 2

Chapter 2

We got to Hogwarts and once we grabbed out bags and were about to leave the compartment, Draco turned and gave me a quick hug with a small "Thanks" and he walked out leaving me speechless and a little, well, happy.  
I walked off of the train and spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and of course, Hermione and Ron were arguing like usual.

_Things never seem to change no matter what happens I guess._

I walked over to Harry knowing he had a hard time that summer and looked at the arguing two and looked back at him, "Old habits die hard huh?" I joked, pointing at Ron and laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess so, I mean Voldemort out there somewhere and all these two care about is what to do with a Fanged Frisbee when it's been confiscated from a first year."  
I laughed and we all started walking up to the school to file into the Great Hall for the opening ceremony.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just walked into the great hall when none other than Draco ran straight into me, followed by none other than Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
"Watch it Black! or better yet, make sure Potter knows where you're going so he can protect you, seeing as he's the 'Chosen Boy' or the 'One That Lived' or whatever he's being called now."  
"Good one Draco!" Pansy said in her nasal and high pitched voice.  
When we sat down, I put my hands into my pockets, only to find out that there was a note sitting there.  
Hermione noticed this too and told me to read it the sorting was done and we all ate and we were sent to bed. I couldn't take all of the noise so I decided to take a shortcut that Harry and Ron had shown us a few years ago. None of them noticed I left, but for some reason I felt like someone was following me.  
I turned to see Draco walking at a slow pace behind me. I stopped and he walked closer reaching for my hand and pulling me closer to him.  
"Draco what if we get caught?"  
"We won't, and I don't care anyways" he said slyly and gave me a small smile that made me weak in the knees.  
"What about your rep, and mine?"  
"Your point?"  
"I don't know" I sighed, I just wanted to be with him.  
I looked down, not knowing what to do. Then I felt him pull me closer to him wrapping me in his arms. We just stood there and then decided that we should get to our dormitories because the noise had suddenly ended.  
I got back to my room that I was currently sharing with Hermione and sat down on my four-poster and then remembered the note in my pocket. I pulled it out and started to read...

_Dear Christina _

I don't know where to start,  
well all I can say is that I'm willing to do anything for you,  
risk anything for you, say anything to be with only problem is my family and our separate lives.  
You're a Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin, and they're sworn enemies.  
And now that I have become a Death Eater to  
pay for my father crimes. I don't know what to do,  
what to think. But I want to be with you.  
That's all I know at the moment.  
Please let me know a time that we can  
talk all of this out.  
D

I looked up and looked towards Hermione's bed, she would kill me if she knew. It was best to keep it secret. So I wrote him back saying to meet me in the passageway that we were in after the sorting later on that night around 1.

It was dark and the moon was shining brightly through teh window in the passageway when I walked in. He was standing there looking out the window when I walked up. He turned around once he heard me walking towards him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in close, wrapping his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. He sniffled. He had been crying.

"I don't care for this anymore, I don't care about my reputation, being a death eater, all I care for is being with you and happy." he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, "how is it that you know the right thing to say to me?"

"I don't know, it just comes to me when I'm with you." he held me as we sat and talked about us. how he wanted to be with me and how he wanted me to go to the Yule ball with him. I've never been so happy, but with him? I never thought it possible. we walked back up the passage way, hands intertwined, but we eventually had to go separate ways, but I didn't want to go...

I walked back into the dormitory slowly and quietly."Christina?" someone was awake.

_shit!_

"Christina is that you? for goodness sakes it's 230 in the morning!" I sighed, it was Hermione.  
"yea I know."  
"well where have you been? what's kept you up so late? it surely isn't homework, I mean I would know."  
"I know, I know, I know Hermione. just... well don't hate me for thi-"  
"oh spit it out already Christina!"  
"oh all right, just hear me out."  
so we sat there, I told her of all that happened, on the Hogwarts express, the note, the passageway, and then later on tonight...  
"**what **is **wrong **with you!"  
"nothing Hermione! god I knew I shouldn't have told you. that's it, I'm going to bed. now go ahead and tell everyone. I don't care. I'll just deny it."  
"you know I wouldn't do that Christina. it's just why him? why malfoy?"  
"I don't know Hermione, don't you think I've asked myself the same question? I just **don't **know."  
"oh well I guess if it makes you happy then ok, it's fine with me, but I'm still not going anywhere near him."  
"that's fine. and promise not to tell anyone?"  
"promise."


	3. Forbidden draco malfoy 3

Forbidden draco malfoy 3

Soon it was Christmas holidays and Draco invited me to his place to meet his parents, which I was fine with. When we arrived the first person I saw was Narcissa who welcomed me in with open arms.  
"it's about time Draco brought a good girl home." she said to me with a welcoming smile.

"oh" I said looking towards draco with a raised eyebrow.

"yea she's my angel" he said to his mother.

later on I met Draco's father, lucius malfoy, he was like an older draco but with longer blonde hair. he greeted me with a small but not so welcoming smile.  
after I had sat and talked to the whole family for a while, I walked upstairs to change into my favorite green dress and very appropriate yet sexy black strap up heels.  
I walked down the stairs and reached the foyer where draco was waiting for me so we could go and eat.  
"you look beautiful." he said, he looked me mesmerized.  
"why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." that was an understatement, he looked amazing. he had a jet black jacket and a dark emerald green shirt underneath, with his blonde hair sleeked back, he looked better than ever. which is hard for him, seeing as he's gorgeous enough as it is.  
at the table I sat across from Draco and next to Lucius. We ate a delicious meal that was made by the house elf and once I was finished I got up to put my plate away lucius stopped me.

"you don't have clean them Christina dear" he said with a slightly arrogant tone in his voice.  
"oh, ha, alright, sorry, I'm just kind of used to it, seeing as my uncle is always working and our house elf died, we really haven't had time to get a new one." I said shyly, looking embarrassed. I looked at Draco who gave me a look that clearly said 'sorry'.  
I excused myself from the table to go and wash my hands and then to go upstairs to change. I had just walked into my room where I was staying when I felt hands on my waist and I turned to feel Draco's lips on mine. I kissed back knowing that lately we haven't had time to be with each other, mainly studying for exams and homework assigned by all of the teachers. I glanced up and saw lucius standing in the doorway and we immediately separated.

"I um have to do that thing, talk to you later." he said

"yea um later" I replied.

after he left I was alone with Lucius which really intimidated me. he came up to me slowly and I backed up to feel a wall.  
_shit._  
I turned my face to the side not knowing what will happen, but getting ready for any hit that comes my way...  
"my, my what a precious thing you are to him" he put his cane against my cheek, "now you do know he is a death eater correct?"  
looking at him, "yes sir."

"well just as long as you know what he is and what goes with it." he paused and turned my face to look at him, "I know you're Sirius Blacks daughter and I don't approve of this but" he moved his cane along my jaw bone, "if you behave then you wont get hurt"

"y-yes s-sir" I gasped.

Weeks then passed and it seemed that Draco had become more mute in this house with me, I wanted to know what was going on with him, so as I walked across the book room I overheard him talking to Lucius, and for sure it was Voldemort. What I heard when crossing shocked me I dropped my cup of milk and ran to my room to hear Draco calling for me. I locked the door and changed out of my pajama's.

After that I packed all my clothes and then opened the door to see Draco standing there looking at me telling me to stay

"no I won't" I resisted, I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

"WHY, why not?" he pleaded.

"because of this" I pulled up the sleeve to his left arm, "you belong to him, you do his missions like a good boy, and you know what I'm done and leaving you" I said angrily.

"what do you - " he looked upset.

"we are over Draco, what I heard was very upsetting and I can't believe you would do that"

"it's a mission I have to do it or -"

"or what he'll spank you on the bottom and tell you how bad of a boy you are, well you know what if you go through with your mission Draco then you will never see my face anymore...you know" I opened the front door, "I can't believe I fell for a guy that would actually kill Dumbledore because it's what he was told, when will you start doing things on your own and become independent"

"but - "

"save it" I felt tears falling from my eyes and onto my cheeks, "you can't say anything more to me that will change my mind."

I got to the train station in an hours time and got onto platform 9 3/4 and left for Hogwarts. I walked into the common room when I saw Harry sitting there with Hedwig on the top of his chair. I walked over to him, he stood up, hugged me, asked me what was wrong and I sat him down and told him everything, giving him his chances to yell at me at the time.

"hard isn't it to break up with someone" he said once I finished.

"but, I think I love him Harry." I whispered.

With that I walked up to my room to go to bed it has been a long day for me. As I fell asleep all I could think of was if Draco really would go through the mission.


	4. Forbidden draco malfoy 4

Forbidden draco malfoy 4

The next morning was rough, taking a shower and getting changed I went through my bags and found my iPod and played Secondhand Serenade's Vulnerable.  
While walking to Snape's class feeling eyes on me I sang to Secondhand Serenade's Vulnerable.  
tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible  
I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and it's true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see  
and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care  
I walked in and when I sat down I felt someone's eyes on me. Looking I saw Draco with a pleased look on his face I was disgusted, I then saw a note slip onto the desk I look and see Draco gesture to read it

__

Christina

Our

_promise_

_is still strong about Yule Ball since its tonight_

I knew it was tonight and knew exactly what I wanted to wear. Classes passed and everyone couldn't stop talking about the Yule ball. Getting changed Hermione was upset Ron was taking Lavender Brown who was a nice girl, but I just didn't picture Ron and her together much longer.

Everyone soon got to the ball while I finished the last touches of my lip-gloss. I was very pleased with the way I looked tonight. I was wearing a satin green dress with glittering white beads all along the top and the went down in a kind of rainy way. and both the top and bottom of the dress were rimmed with black velvet.  
I then walked down and into the Hall when I opened the doors people stared at me more and I walked to Draco and felt his hand lace with mine.

"we are only dates for tonight nothing more got it?" I said into his ear.

"yes" he whispered,"I wish it was more than tonight "

We did the dance to start off the ball and then like most dances it turned into regular dancing, with hips shaking and booty dancing. and then when I was dancing with Hermione my favorite song, Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade came on which I thought was ironic.  
while I was dancing with Hermione I looked at Draco the whole time as he looked back, but he then saw Pansy and he started flirting with her which got me upset but I then saw someone I thought would really get on Draco's nerves, my ex-boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan.  
We both said our hi's and checked how we are doing and then I pulled him on the dance floor as the song still played and we dancing like crazy which was causing a huge circle around us cheering for us. Draco being the git that he is got upset and told Seamus that it was his turn but I told him no. He wouldn't stop and right there we got in a argument

"why must you still hold a grudge on me, it's not like I wish for it to happen" he said while I pulled him away from the on looking crowd.

"but you will do whatever he tells you like his little pet!" I said angrily

"oh so I'm so bad and yet who was the one dancing and grinding with any guy tonight?" he argued

"you know damn well you did the same thing, flirting with that pig" I said pointing towards pansy  
"you are so damn stubborn"

"and that's what makes you crazy about me" I said sarcastically.

I then felt him pull me in for a kiss which shocked everyone around. I slapped him and left the Ball not believing what had just happened. I kept hearing him call me but I then heard Hermione telling him to stay away from me. When she reached me I turned and cried onto her shoulder

"I was so happy with him! he's such an ass!"

"its ok he's dumb and things will end up ok eventually just not now."

"yea" I sighed.

We then got to our rooms but I couldn't sleep so I went and grabbed my journal and started writing about how I felt and then I realized that I wanted to be with him. so I got up, walked out of the dormitory and out of the common room and walked to the passageway that me and him had shared so may moments. but when I got there I realized that I wasn't the first one to get there.  
someone was sitting there in front of the window looking at the moon and turned around when they heard me come in.  
"who is that!?" they yelled.  
_I know that voice, it was draco._  
"calm down, it's just me. why are you here?" I asked him.  
"I came here to think, I couldn't sleep, kept on thinking about tonight, and I thought coming here, where we shared so many memories, I just thought that it would make me feel better." he sighed and then stood up, "wait a minute. why are you here?"  
"same reason you are." I walked closer to him, "draco, I think I'm in love with you."  
"I know you hate me, I know that you probably want to kill me it's jus- wait what?" he looked confused. but he gave me that small smile.  
"I said I think I'm in love with you." I smiled and walked closer to him, grabbing him around the wrists and pulling him into me like he had done to me so many times before, I got close to him, and then I pulled him in and kissed him like never before.  
he pulled away and said, "why are you telling me this now, after all that's happened in the past few weeks?"  
"oh, I don't know, I was just thinking tonight and realized it. and I guess that was why I was so mad at you."  
"oh, and I forgot to tell you, I'm in love with you too." and he pulled me in once more to kiss me. and there we were in that passage way, embraced in a kiss like never before.


	5. Forbidden draco malfoy 5

Forbidden draco malfoy 5

That night after the passage way I had walked back up to the common room and back to my dormitory to find Hermione still sitting on her bed reading a book.

"where've **you **been?" she asked looking at me like I had something to hide, which, incidentally, I did.

"just for a walk. To clear my thoughts. You know. After what happened tonight I needed to clear my head." I told her, hoping that the look on my face was believable enough, even for her.

She looked at me curiously, and must have thought it was true because she went back to reading her book very intently.

"what are you reading at this time of night anyway?" I asked her curious of why she of all people was still up so late in the night.

"I was just reading over our potions book one more time, to be fully sure that I know how to make the potions correctly so I don't screw up on the potions final. I was told this year it was supposed to be brutal."

I mouthed 'O' and crawled into my bed. I really needed sleep after what had happened that day.

It had been at least a few weeks since the moment me and draco shared in the passage way, and no one knew about it, and no one ever will. And I'm planning on keeping it that way.

Me and draco decided that it was best that we keep our relationship a secret for the fact that if it got out then we'd both have the school to answer to, and I don't think that either one of us could deal with that. Not after what everyone saw at the Yule ball.

I was walking the corridor with Harry and Ron when I saw draco coming my way. He had a look on his face that told me something wasn't good. I glanced at Harry and Ron and decided that I could make a good enough excuse to escape their paths so I could talk to draco fully and find out what was going on.

I decided to tell them that I was going to the girls lavatory and they nodded showing that they heard me and that they would save me a seat in class, for Hermione was in Ancient Runes this period. I walked towards the lavatory and found an empty classroom and once I knew that no one was watching, I slipped in and sat on one of the desks.

The door opened and closed and I looked up, draco was walking over towards me with that same grim look upon his face.

"hey, what's wrong?" I hopped off of the desk and walked over towards him.

"I-it-it's him."

"**him**, surely you don't mean-?"

"yes him. He wants me to do the mission t-t-tonight."

And he buried his face in his hands and I saw his shoulder's start to shake and I knew that he had started to cry. I pulled him in and held him in my arms.

"draco, don't, please don't. I couldn't take it to see you so upset! We're gonna fix this ok? We're gonna make this right."

"no! don't you see? I have to do this! He'll-he'll-he'll kill me if I don't do this!"

"**what?**"

"yea, if it weren't for the fact that I were here I'm pretty sure my father would be dead right now too. Seeing as he didn't do what he was supposed to do."

"oh, draco, I had no idea."

I pulled him in once more and we just sat there. Him crying in my arms and me holding him. I knew he was in danger, and I had to do something to stop it.

Later on that day, during my free period, I was sitting in the dormitory when Hermione walked in.

"why did you skip class today? Harry and Ron told me that you said you were going to the bathroom one minute and they didn't see you the rest of the day."

"well...it's a long story."

"Well, we've got a whole free period, and I **was** going to start on my defense against the dark arts essay, but I guess I can wait to do that later. Your needs are more important at the moment. Now tell me why you missed class." she sat down on the end of my bed and I looked up at her. She had a look of concern on her face.

__

Go on, just tell her. How bad can it really be? She's your best friend for crying out loud! You were able to trust her with the first time you told her about you and draco. Why not be able to trust her now!?

I sighed, "alright."

I told her everything. About how me and draco had that moment the night of the Yule ball, of how we've been keeping our relationship a secret, and how and what he told me when I skipped class earlier that day.


	6. Forbidden draco malfoy 6

Forbidden draco malfoy 6

"are you going to do it?" I looked at draco with worried eyes. and made him turn to me to look me in the eyes.  
he didn't look the same anymore. his blue-green eyes were tired and constantly had a worried look towards them. and his sleek blonde hair was constantly falling down in his face, giving him a depressing look that didn't suit him.  
"i-i-i don't know Christina. I just... I don't want anything bad to happen to you." he finally looked up at me and saw my expression and suddenly looked back down.  
"what? happen to me? what do you mean draco? talk to me! tell me what's going on! you can trust me! **please.**" I begged. I held his hand tightly and pulled his head to look at me once more.  
he pulled his head out of my hand.  
"forget about it. you don't need to know."  
"excuse me? **I don't** need to know about it? well I sure as hell think I **do **seeing as it obviously concerns me and my safety. and if you don't want to tell me then fine. be that way. I'm just letting you know, I'm not going to be here for you forever if you keep on acting like this to me." and on that note I let go of his hand and walked away. I can't believe he wouldn't tell me what was going on.  
_what was happening to us? he used to tell me everything. and he won't even tell me what's going on when it involves **me **of all people!  
_without even noticing, I had walked back up to the common room and had reached the fat lady's portrait. having a lapse of my memory, I had forgotten my password to get into the common room.  
_shit, how the hell am I going to get in there now?  
_"Christina! hey!" I turn to see Ron running up behind me. "what are you doing out here?"  
I mumbled about 'forgetting the password' and he just looked at me and laughed. god guys are so stupid. he didn't even notice the look on my face, how I was depressed and upset. but whatever, I just needed to talk to Hermione. I walked up to the girls dormitories and found Hermione on her bed and reading a book, of course. I walked in and Hermione looked up.  
"what's wrong?" I didn't answer her. "Christina, what's wrong?"  
I just sat there on my bed and looked at my hands.  
"it's draco isn't it?"  
"yes." I whispered.  
"what happened now?"  
I told her about what happened, how he wouldn't tell me anything and how I just walked away.  
"oh Christina! I'm so sorry."  
"I'll be fine." I said hoarsely. I had been crying for the past half hour. I could barely speak the whole time I told Hermione what had happened.  
"get some rest. you'll need it."  
and I did as she said. I fell asleep then and there. with nothing on my thoughts but draco.  
_why wouldn't he tell me? what is so bad that could happen to me? what is going on!?  
_I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to walk the halls, and pray not to get caught. I was walking down one corridor and I had no clue where I was. I hadn't been thinking the whole time I was walking. and then, I heard voices. I stopped and started walking slower and slower towards the area where the voices were coming from. and then I came to them. I looked around, after a second or two I recognized where I was.  
_Snapes office.  
_"snape! you have to help him" _I recognized that voice. _Narcissa! _but what was she doing here in Hogwarts? _I leaned in closer to listen to the conversation.  
"calm down Narcissa! now tell me what is the problem." Snapes dreary voice replied back.  
"i-i-i don't know if I should. the dark lord swore not to tell of the plan!"_ plan?  
_"well then you should not speak of it." Narcissa gasped through her tears. "but it just so happens that I know of the plan."  
"you do?"  
"of course I do. the dark lord trusts me."  
"my son Severus, my only son!" she sobbed even louder. "this is punishment! punishment I tell you! for lucius messing up at the ministry before summer!"  
"now now Narcissa, don't think that way. the dark lord merely needs someone to do this job, and he chose draco out of all of the death eaters. he should be proud. to do such an act for the dark lord! why if I had a child I would gladly give him to the dark lord to follow his orders."  
Narcissa cried and cried for what seemed like hours and finally, she spoke, "will you help him Severus? if he does not succeed, will you finish the job, make sure that draco comes to no harm what-so-ever?"  
"yes, Narcissa, I will."  
I gasped and jumped up. _I need to speak to draco. _I ran down the stairs as if I was flying. I ran down to the dungeons and banged on the door, but not enough to wake the surrounding rooms. I heard footsteps behind the door, knowing that the slytherin would always be in bed last out of all of the houses. the dungeon door opened and none other than crabbe was standing there, looking sleepy yet dumfitted.  
"what you want black?" he mumbled.  
"I need to speak to draco." I rushed.  
"wh-" I cut him off immediately.  
"**now! **just go and get him you idiot!" I said angrily.  
"alrigh' alrigh', calm down" and he walked out of sight, coming back minutes later with draco looking just as sleepy but alert as if expecting someone he didn't want to see. the second he saw me his face relaxed and he turned to crabbe.  
"go to sleep. you don't need to be up for this. you look horrible anyway." crabbe did as told and walked away, muttering something like 'damn girl' and went to bed.  
"**what** are you doing here Christina?" draco whispered, he sounded a little worried.  
"I need to talk to you." and I pulled him away from the dungeons and into a little corner that I was sure that if someone would have walked by, they wouldn't have seen us.  
"what? now? why?"  
"I know you probably didn't expect me to come finding you in the middle of the night after what I did this afternoon. but I needed to see you."  
he just looked at me, a look in his eyes telling me to go on.  
"well after I left you I walked back up to the common room and basically cried myself to sleep. and when I woke up in the middle of the night, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to take a walk around the halls, hoping not to get caught. I was walking down a corridor and I heard voices." I paused to look up at him, just to see if those gorgeous blue-green eyes had changed their look what-so-ever. they had, but this time they had a look of fear in them. I wanted to change that, but now wasn't the time.  
"you came all the way to my common room to wake me up and tell me that you heard **voices **while walking the halls? why would you do tha-"  
"no, listen to me, I'm not finished. the voices I heard were not just any voices, they were Snapes... and your mothers." I paused to let him take in what I said he looked down at me.  
"my mother's? what is she doing here? and why is she talking to snape?"  
"well I heard them talking about the plan. the one that you told me about. she beating herself up about it. she doesn't want you to go through with it. she asked snape to look out for you, to make sure you come to no harm and that if you don't go through with the mission then he has to do it for you. and then they made the unbreakable vow." I felt him grab my hand, he squeezed it and looked down at me, his eyes had a look of relief in them.  
"thank you." he leaned in and kissed me, "I love you so much you know that?"  
"yes." I whispered. "I love you too."  
"so this means that I don't have to go along with the plan. snape can do it for me." he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. and he kissed me again.  
"now," I said looking at him intently, "what were you saying this afternoon about something bad happening to me?"  
he looked at me, put me down and sat down, looking into my eyes and sighed...


	7. Forbidden draco malfoy 7

Forbidden draco malfoy 7

"draco?" I looked at him with curious eyes, "now this is what upset me earlier today. what's going on with you? you don't keep secrets from me."

he looked up and his eyes met mine. I stared into them, fear had hit them once more, making me concerned. I gazed at him, looking at his face, fear had also been etched upon his looks. it scared me. I didn't know what to expect to come out of his mouth the next second.

"Christina, I just... I don't want to loose you. I- I- I just," he looked as if he had been searching for the right word. "god I don't even know what I'm saying anymore!"

"draco, hun, just calm down. breathe, and tell me what you were talking about this afternoon."

he looked up at me again, this time he had a worried look to his face, as if I would leave him the second I found out what he was talking about. like I would never speak to him ever again if he told me the truth. and I would not let that happen.

"draco, just tell me. I won't do anything I promise. I'll stay right here with you until you want me to leave."

"but I don't want you to leave me," he whispered as if for me not to hear, but I had anyway, "not now, not ever."

"it's ok. I won't leave you. I **promise.**"

"you do?" he looked into my eye's as if to find that I was lying, I nodded and held his hand tighter, "well, what I meant by something bad happening to you is, well I just don't want to see anything and I mean **anything** happen to you. the dark lord knows everything in peoples lives, so I doubt that he doesn't know about us. and I just don't want to find out what'll happen to you if I don't go along with the plan. it's how he works. he goes for the thing that is most important to people, love, which is something that he doesn't have. and whatever you love, he will most likely destroy if you don't do as he says. and I don't want to risk that with you. you saw what he did to potter, taking his parents and his godfather, who just so happened to be your father. and he did the same to my parents for my father's mishap at the ministry, he made me a death eater which obviously killed my mother and hurt my father but yet he's proud to have his son follow in his footsteps."

he paused and I looked up, I had currently been focusing on mine and Draco's intertwined hands. trying to avoid the look in Draco's eyes as he talked about the one person that could ruin everything in our lives. He looked at me and gave me a smile of encouragement that I didn't understand.

"but I won't let him do to me and you what he has done to millions of people in the world. I will not let him take away the thing that is most important to me in my life. I will not let him do anything to harm you. he can't have that satisfaction."

"do you really mean that draco?" I felt like I was going to cry right there. "do you really see me as the most important thing in your life?"

"yes, you have been since the first day I met you, and I'm not going to let anything change that now." he looked at me and I couldn't help but smile instantly. he smiled back and then said after what seemed like hours of silence, "I love you Christina, you know that right?"

"yes draco, I know, and I love you too. I never stopped. no matter what has happened with us. and I never will no matter what **will **happen to us. trust me."

"I do, and I will make sure that nothing does happen to us. especially you, but mostly us."

I thought about what he had said. and a thought occurred to me.

"draco, are you saying that you're going to go through with the plan?" I asked hoping he would say the answer that I wanted.

he looked at me and the smile that was on his face had instantly faded. "I don't know Christina. I'm not sure what would be the best thing to do at the moment."

I just looked down, I didn't know what to say to that. it wasn't straight forward like I had hoped. I mean a simple yes or no would've been good, but I guess this whole situation isn't simple, so the answer I was hoping for surely wasn't going to be.

that night I stayed with draco for I don't know how long, in his common room. everyone had already gone to bed when we had settled down on the couches in the middle of the room, the fire had died down some and it was quiet and dark. we didn't speak a word. we just sat there, in the quiet and I laid my head on his chest as we laid there on the couch. I could feel his heart beat through his chest and I laid my hand on his stomach. his breathing soothing me as I had the many thoughts running through my head at the moment.

_would he go through with it?  
would he risk his life to make sure that I kept mine?  
would he completely do what I hoped he would and let snape continue on with the plan that voldemort had intentionally given draco as punishment for his fathers actions?  
did draco think it safe to just completely disregard voldemort and refuse to do what he was told?_

as these thoughts rushed through my head I couldn't help but think about what would happen if draco did go through with it all. I wondered if I would stay with him if he did it.

_was love thicker than murder?_

I couldn't decide at that moment and decided I would find out sooner or later, the same time I would find out if draco would go through with the plan. after what seemed like a million hours later, I looked up and saw that draco too was still awake.

_probably thinking the same things I was._

he noticed me move and looked at me. a small smile played on his lips and I pulled myself up slightly and gave him a small kiss, which seemed to relax him. I knew he was worth all that we had been through and I was hoping he was still worth it in the end. I straightened up on the couch and as I did, he did so too.

"how long were we laying there?" I asked, curious to what time it was.

"I have no clue. it seemed like ages." he said, smiling as he did so. he wrapped his arm around my waist and he pulled me into him, giving me a kiss as he did so. "at leas I know that I will have you there with me to help me think this through. it's like you're the only good light in my life these days."

I smiled at his words and wrapped my arms around his neck and doing so, kissed him once more before pulling away and saying, "I think I should go now."

"but why?" he whined playfully.

"because if people wake up to me not being in my **own **common room and people in here wake up to find me in **theirs** with none other than **you, **they'll start so suspect things." I said laughing at the face he was giving me, reminding me of a two year old that didn't get what he wanted.

"but what if **I don't care **what they all suspect?"

"but what if **I do**?"

"fine then. have it your way." he folded his arms and turned away from me on the couch.

"oh quit being so immature draco," I laughed, "I **promise **you that later on tomorrow, or today, whichever it is, that we **will **spend more time together. ok?"

he turned to face me. "ok, fine." at that he stood up and walked towards me. he wrapped his arms around my waist, "until we meet again my dear."  
I couldn't help but laugh at what he said, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head to mine, and kissing him. when I pulled away, I said, "until we meet again." I smiled, kissed him lightly once more and walked away.


	8. Forbidden draco malfoy 8

Forbidden draco malfoy 8

That night I might have gotten only about, oh I don't know, 2 seconds of sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what draco had told me. And the thoughts just kept on coming from there.

__

Would he really take the life of our headmaster?

Would he actually let snape do this for him?

I didn't know what to think about this situation anymore, and when I was awoken by Hermione, I had to push the thoughts from my mind. I looked over to her bed on which she was sitting. She was sitting facing the wall so all I could see was her back. And I noticed something. She was shaking. At that, I jumped out of my bed and immediately ran to hers. Pulling my hands around her shoulders and looked at her, trying to comfort her from whatever was going on with her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked lightly, for I didn't want the worst to come from her, hurting me in the process, "sweetie, you know that you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you."

She looked up at me from her hands, she was crying, and her face was red and blotchy. "I- I- it's r- r- Ron. I- I just don't know what to do about him a- a- anymore." she put her face back into her hands once more and brought herself to tears again.

"listen Hermione, tell me what's the problem with you and Ron and I-" she cut me off.

"it's not **me **and Ronald, it's... well it's... **her.**" it took me a second to think about who exactly Hermione was talking about. And then it clicked, god I was feeling so slow these days.

__

Lavender Brown. Ron's girlfriend.

"oh, honey, don't worry about her. I'm pretty sure that they won't stay together too lo-" why did she keep on cutting me off!?

"no! it's not that they're **together**" she said the word as if it was poison in her mouth, "it's the fact that every time she see's me with him, or see's him trying to talk to me she does something, **anything**, to prevent it from happening. Like she'll pull him away at the sight of me, or if I come anywhere near them she starts kissing him instantly, trying to make me jealous."

__

And it was working.

"and I know what you're thinking. 'it's working', 'she's **so **jealous of Lavender', but that's not it. It's that I can't stand to see him with her. She's so **vile, **and** revolting**. It makes me sick to see them together. And harry is all ok with it and it drives me crazy! He doesn't see how much of a control freak she is to Ronald and that she is constantly bossing him around like her pet! It just sickens me!" she was so unhappy, I've never seen her like this before. It shocked me to see it.

"um, Hermione?"

"hmm?"

"don't you think that you're, well," I paused trying to find the right words to what I was trying to say.

"overreacting!?" she blurted out before I could say anything, "no I do **not!** I think that I am being perfectly reasonable!"

"no, no, no, Hermione. Let me finish." she looked at me with her watery eyes. "what I was **trying** to say was that, don't you think that you're well thinking she's taking your place?" she laughed at this but I started talking before she could cut me off. "I mean, you're so used to being the one that is telling them what to do, and always being with them. And no offense, but you're always the one controlling them around. And I don't mean to be rude here, but shouldn't you lessen up on that just a little bit, maybe calm down around Lavender." she laughed again and just looked at me. Plainly giving me a look that said she thought I was being crazy.

"well how about this then, why don't you just make **Ron** the jealous one?" she smiled at this and I continued, knowing that she wouldn't interrupt me this time. "how about, this weekend is a trip to Hogsmeade right?" she nodded and I went on, "well why don't you ask someone to go with you, and I'll go with Draco, kind of like a double date thing." she looked down, as if she was thinking over what I said. Then she looked up at me.

"you and Draco? I thought that you two split up? I mean after what happened last night at the Yule Ball, I mean I thought that it was **obvious** that you two weren't together anymore."

I sighed and looked down, when I looked back up at her, I could see that she wanted an explanation. "well, yea, I know that's what happened and all, and we **were** split up, and I thought for good too. But last night I couldn't sleep, so I walked the corridors to clear my head,"

"I thought I heard someone moving around last night." she said, smiling slightly, I nodded and continued.

I told her about my whole night. About how I heard snape and Narcissa talking in his office. How I went to the slytherin common room and talked to draco. How we realized that he didn't have to go through with the plan. And how I spent most of the night laying with him on the couch in the slytherin common room. When I finished I looked at Hermione, expecting the worst to come from her. But what she did shocked me. She stood up, walked to where she was standing directly in front of me, and she got down on her knees and looked me straight in the eyes, holding my hands as she did so.

"umm?" I was so confused. _what was she doing?_

"Christina, I just realized something here," she paused and I looked at her, a curious expression on my face, "after all that you and Draco have been through, after the fights, and the arguments, and the unfortunate fact that he has been placed as a Death Eater, and that he has a mission that he may or may not do, which is to kill our headmaster, you two are still together. It's practically a fairy tale!" she smiled as she said this. "I mean I don't think that I have seen two people stay together through so much in my whole life. And it just makes me think, why can't I have that? And then I realize, I can have that. If I try to. So I'm gonna do just that. I'm gonna try to get my happiness that you and Draco have. But first," she gave me a smile that made me know that she was up to something, "we have to make that boy want **me**. We have to make him jealous."

I smiled at her and knew, she would do anything to have that boy.

"ok, but we have to do this fast, Hogsmeade is only two days away." I told her, and we hopped up and ran downstairs to get breakfast, planning the whole way there.


	9. Forbidden draco malfoy 9

Forbidden draco malfoy 9

we were half way through breakfast when I heard Hermione gag on her food. I looked over towards her thinking that she was choking when I saw that she was looking at something with pure disgust in her eyes. I looked towards the direction she was looking at and I saw nothing. "Hermione, what are yo-?" she pointed before I could get all of the words out of my mouth. I followed towards where she was pointing and I saw what she was looking at.  
_Ron and lavender.  
_I felt just about as disgusted as Hermione looked. it was like you needed parental advisory to watch them. full on make out central. it was **disgusting. **I looked back at Hermione and was about to say something when I noticed that she was almost to tears. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and tilted her head so that she was looking at me, I looked her straight in the eye and said, "Hermione, I know what you're feeling right now. just remember, hogsmeade, and making him jealous, finding a major hot guy to piss him off. come on Hermione, I know you've got that smile hidden in there somewhere." she looked at me and she gave me a small smile. "that's my girl, now, who exactly are we going to use to completely **destroy** him?" I looked at her with a straight and serious face and she just couldn't help but laugh at me.  
"well..." she said slowly, looking down at her feet.  
"what Hermione? you're not having second thoughts are you?" I said quickly, she couldn't bail on the plan like this. he deserved what was coming to him.  
"no, no. I'm not having second thoughts. it's just... well I've..." she looked up at me with a small smile but she looked nervous.  
"let me guess, you've already thought about who you're going to use to make him jealous aren't you?" I looked at her sternly and she gave me a small smile and a quick nod of her head. "who Hermione, who?"  
"umm... I was kind of thinking about..." and she whispered someone's name.  
"what Hermione? I couldn't hear you." she had said it so low that I couldn't tell.  
"fine, it's... Viktor Krum."  
"what? but he doesn't even go here. is he even in school still? wait, he couldn't be, he was a 7th year during the tri-wizard tournament." I tried to think of how she was even thinking about him when she stopped me.  
"well, I've been writing him for the past few months, you know, just to keep in touch." she said quickly as I had given her a look wondering why she was still writing him, thinking that is was for more than just 'keeping in touch', "well I told him about the plan this morning, when you went to the bathroom when we were talking about it in the dormitories, and I'm just waiting for his answer back."  
"but how is going to be your 'date' if he isn't even here?"  
"see, I thought about that, and I realized that you don't have to go to Hogwarts to go to hogsmeade and then I just let him know to meet us in the three broomsticks and we would continue the plan from there." she looked up at me as to see what my opinion of this was.  
"brilliant Hermione!" she glowed at the sound of my words. "this is perfect! I mean we both know that Ron absolutely **hates **Viktor ever since the tri-wizard tournament. I mean Ron absolutely freaked on you when he found out that Viktor took a fancy to you, out of all of the girls in the school."  
she beamed and was about to say something when the post owls came flying through the room.  
an owl landed in front of Hermione, and to my surprise, one landed in front of me too.  
"it's from Viktor!" Hermione squealed at the letter that she was now reading, "he say's he'll come! he'll meet us at the three broomsticks." she looked over to me and saw that I too was holding a letter in my hand. "who is that from?" she said, pointing at the letter in my hand.  
"I... don't know." I said slowly, thinking the same thing she was.  
"well then, **open it!**" she exclaimed. I did and I noticed that the letter was written in someone's handwriting that I didn't know.

_Dear Christina,_

I know that it seems completely wrong for me to ask you this,  
but... well this is hard to say, but I would like to ask you to keep  
an eye on Draco for me. And if you please, try to talk him out of  
the mission that he is supposed to be doing for the Dark Lord.  
I know it is not my position to ask you this, but I know the way  
Draco feels about you and I just can't see him get hurt. He is  
my only son and I **cannot **loose him. I know how much of an  
impact you have on him, and I think that you are the only one  
that he will listen to at the moment. He loves you Christina, and  
I know this for a fact. Draco has never spoken so highly of someone  
in his life. And I should know of all people. So please Christina, for  
me, try to help me make sure that he does not go along with this.

much hope with you,

Narcissa Malfoy

"well, who is it from?" Hermione finally said, snapping me out of my trance.  
I looked up from the letter and said, "Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother." I looked over towards the slytherin table, and looked straight at Draco, he looked up and saw me looking at him, he gave me a smile, which I feebly returned, and he noticed something was wrong. he looked at me questioningly and I just looked back at Hermione.  
"his mother?" I just nodded, I couldn't speak. "well why is she writing you?"  
I handed her the letter without saying a word.  
_so it was this serious? serious to the point that Narcissa Malfoy was writing **me **at school. so I guess she didn't think her son wouldn't go along with the plan. that he would be the one to kill Dumbledore. that he would be a murderer, end up like his father maybe, I guess she didn't want him to end up like that.  
she think's that I'm the only one that can talk draco out of this. she knows that draco loves me. she just, **knows.  
**_"well, isn't that a little disturbing? she actually thinks that draco will go along with the plan. but I guess it is a little sweet that she knows how draco feels about you, and that she thinks that you're the only one that he will listen to." I just nodded. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I couldn't speak, or anything. just nod and listen, and I barely did that at the moment as it was.  
later on that day I was walking with Hermione to defense against the dark arts when I felt someone's hand wrap around my wrist and I was being pulled into a corner, I looked around and saw draco pulling me away, I looked at Hermione with a look that said 'sorry' and she just nodded, knowing what was about to go on.  
"what was wrong with you this morning at breakfast? I saw that look on your face and I could tell something's up." he said looking straight into my eyes with his gorgeous blue-green ones.  
"well," I looked down and reached for the letter that currently resided in my bag. I pulled it out and handed it to draco. "this was what was wrong with me this morning at breakfast."  
he read the letter over and when he finished he looked up at me, and he didn't look happy. he turned and hit his fist against the wall. I was shocked. I put my hand around his wrist to stop him from doing it once more and I pulled his arm down and interlaced my hand in his.  
"draco," I whispered, "calm down. it's nothing really."  
"nothing?" he hissed, "it's **nothing **that my mother wrote my girlfriend telling her to keep an eye on me? telling her to keep me from doing the one thing that I actually **wasn't **going to do? oh yea, it's surely nothing."  
"wait, you're not going to do the mission?" I asked, going over his words in my head once more, to make sure that I heard him correctly.  
"no, I wouldn't risk that, I wouldn't risk **us.** I was going to go to snape this weekend after we came back from Hogsmeade. and I was hoping he would do it for me." he had calmed down, he looked up at me and slid down onto the floor, now sitting.  
I sat down with him and laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm so proud of you Draco, I knew you would make the right decision." I looked up into his eyes and he smiled at me.  
"of course I would. I wouldn't risk doing that to you." he leaned in and kissed me and I smiled in the kiss, causing him to smile too. "I love you Christina, you know that."  
"and I love you too draco. oh and speaking of hogsmeade, do you mind if two other people come with us?"  
"who?"  
"Hermione and Viktor Krum."  
"granger and Vik-," he stopped and looked confused, I laughed and explained the whole situation with Hermione and Ron and how Viktor was going to join us.  
"oh, alright fine. I guess it's ok, but we won't have our alone time."  
"we're having some right now aren't we?"  
"yea I guess so." he smiled and then we finally went to class, him to transfiguration and I to d.a.d.a.


	10. Forbidden draco malfoy 10

Forbidden draco malfoy 10

I was standing with Hermione on the steps of the castle when she turned to me and asked, "What if Ron and _Lavender_," she said her name as if it would make her sick, "aren't going to Hogsmeade today?"  
"Hermione, trust me, they're going." I reassured her once more, she had been saying the same thing for the past hour, and quite frankly, I was sick of it.  
"Well how do you know?" she really started to panic, she was biting her nails and looking around everywhere.  
I pulled her nails out of her mouth and bent down so that I was level with her, for she was standing on the step below me, and I looked at her directly in her eyes. "I know, because they're right there." I told her pointing behind her where Ron and Lavender, unfortunately, were making out beside a tree.  
Hermione turned around and stomped her foot on the step angrily and glared at me as if it was my fault that Ron and Lavender were always gallivanting around and were kissing every time you turned to look at them.  
"What?" I said, more like yelled.  
"Ugh! Why do they **always** have to do that!?" she yelled.  
"Oh I don't know Hermione! It's not like I'm **telling **them to do it! Just calm down and wait ok? Draco should be here in a minute and then we can go and meet up with Viktor." she calmed down at this, partly for the fact that she got to see Viktor, they were still close friends and had something good going when he had to leave to go back to Durmstrang, and partly for the fact that she and I both knew that Ron would die if he thought that Hermione and Viktor were together again.  
We waited for another minute or so and then I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, pulling my slightly to the side, and they started to kiss my neck and down onto my 'sweet spot'.  
_Draco.  
_"You just **have **to do that don't you?" I asked him, while turning around in his arms and kissing him lightly on the lips, only to remember that Hermione was still sitting there, so I pulled away and looked at Hermione who had pretended to be interested in the gargoyle on the stairs, so that I could kiss Draco in peace. "So, ready to go Hermione?"  
"Hmm..? What? Oh, yes. Let's go." she gave me a small smile and I grabbed her hand, gave it a small squeeze, which she returned, and we started walking towards Hogsmeade.  
"Hermi-nee!" we heard a voice call once we were in the Three Broomsticks. We all turned to see Viktor Krum walking towards us.  
"Viktor! Wow! So good to see you!" Hermione rushed up to him, hugging him instantly. "Look at you! I like the beard! Very mature." she smiled and I swear I saw her blush just a little.  
"You look good too. Very pretty. More beautiful dan ze day I met you!" he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and this time I was sure that I saw her blushing.  
"Oh, well thank you Viktor." she looked down only slightly but didn't leave his gaze. I nudged her with my foot slightly and she took the hint. "Oh! How silly of me! Viktor, you remember my friend Christina Black?" she turned and moved her hand to show where I was standing with Draco.  
"Ah, Christina! Yes, how could i forget? You were such great help with the Lake Challenge during the Tri-Wizard tournament." he walked up and shook my hand.  
"No problem Viktor. It was my pleasure, I had some fun trying to figure it out myself." I laughed and I felt Draco pull me a little tighter to him, most likely thinking that he would loose me to Viktor, which was insane. "Oh Viktor, I forgot, you haven't met my boyfriend. Draco Malfoy." Viktor stepped up and shook hands with Draco, and Draco smiled, one of his fakest smiles I might add, and gave a measly 'Hi'.  
"So," Hermione decided to break the uncomfortable feeling in the air first, "shall we get going then? I really want to see what new things they have at Honey dukes." she glanced at me and I gave her a small smile and a thumbs up that the guys couldn't see, telling her that she was doing fine, and that everything will go ok.  
"Yes, I think that would be good. I'm in the mood for something sweet anyway." I chimed in, I had to help Hermione the best I could today, seeing as when she's nervous, she tends to forget things and tends to stumble around what she means.  
We walked to Honey dukes and looked at all of the sweets in the shop. Viktor volunteered to buy Hermione a few of the sweets that she was more drawn to and she gladly accepted seeing that Ron and Lavender had just stepped in, hand in hand and once Ron saw Viktor, and the fact that he was with Hermione, his face turned the same red shade as his hair and he forced Lavender back out of the candy shop, she looked shocked and didn't know what was going on, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked, seeing that I was having a hard time hiding my laughter.  
"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." he shrugged it off and we looked a little more around the shop.  
We finally left the shop, I with a new sugar quill, Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, and a pack of licorice wands that Draco so nicely offered to buy me, and Hermione with the candy that Viktor had bought her. We walked down the road a little and then I saw Hermione stop dead in the middle of the road. She was staring at something.  
"Vot? Vot's wrong Hermi-nee?" Viktor asked.  
"Oh, sorry nothing, just thought that my shoe was untied." and she bent down and started messing with her shoe.  
I knew she was lying for the fact that she didn't have laces on the shoes she was wearing, and I looked towards where she was looking a second before. Ron and Lavender were standing there, hand in hand and had just walked out of a little shop I didn't know the name of.  
Hermione stood up, "All better." she smiled a fake smile and began to walk.  
"Hermione wait! You dropped something." I bent down, hoping she would get the hint, which she did, and she bent down with me.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Offer to go into Madam Puttifoots. It'll drive Ron crazy, and seeing as he's right there, he'll definitely see you go in." I whispered quickly. She gave me a quick nod and we both stood up.  
"All good. Now where to?" Hermione asked, and looked at Viktor, he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, how about that little shop? It looks cute." Hermione said, pointing towards the shop.  
"Oh Madam Puttifoots? That sounds good to me." I imputed. Ron looked up at the name of the shop and saw the four of us, his face turning red once more.  
We walked in and got 2 separate tables. Viktor and Hermione started talking when I looked at Draco. He looked upset at something.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him. I hated seeing him like this.  
"Nothing, it's nothing." he said. Looking down.  
"Draco," I said, placing my hand upon his. "You can tell me, you know you can."  
"Well, it's just that I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen."  
"With what?"  
"When I don't do the mission."  
"Will he kill me? Will he hurt my family? And the one that really get's me, is what will he do to **you**?" he looked up and I saw tears in his eyes. Now I **really **hated seeing him like **this**.  
"Draco, don't you worry about me. As much as I love it that you do, you don't have to. I can make sure that nothing happens to me, to **us**. I promise you."  
I looked into his eyes and he knew that I was telling him the truth. He held my hand tighter and he leaned in and kissed me. Once we pulled away I looked back behind me and saw Hermione and Viktor kissing, **kissing!!** I couldn't believe it!  
"Let's leave them to themselves." I told Draco, laughing slightly as I did so.  
He nodded and we got up quietly and left the tea shop, only to almost walk into Ron and Lavender.  
"Watch where you're going Weasley!" Draco brooded. I put my hand on his arm and lightly squeezed and he looked down at me, seeing the look on my face, pulled me around and we started walking away in front of Ron and Lavender.  
"Man Christina! I can't believe Granger and Krum! I just couldn't sit near them anymore! I mean it was like make out central in there! Made me kind of sick to tell you the truth!" Draco said loud enough for Ron to hear behind us. I laughed and hit his arm, he looked down at me, "Hey, just helping Granger out a little for once, is that such a bad thing?" he smiled and I couldn't help but laugh again.  
"Well if being mean to Ron means helping Hermione then I'm ok with it." I smiled and he returned one. I glanced back and saw that Ron had stalked back to where we had just left, leaving Lavender standing there without a clue as to what was going on. I laughed, pulled Draco in tighter, and we walked back up to the school.


	11. Forbidden draco malfoy 11

Forbidden draco malfoy 11

"Oomph." was the only noise that could come out of my mouth at the moment. Seeing as I had just been thrust against the wall of the common room. I opened my eyes just a little and I knew instantly who my attacker was. He was unmistakable, the red hair, freckles, and the fact that his face had once again turned the shade of his hair.

"**What, **was Hermione doing with Krum in Hogsmeade, besides that, what is Krum **doing **in Hogsmeade?" he said angrily but in hushed tones, people had started to stare. Well that might have been for the fact that he had me pinned up on the wall so high that I couldn't touch the ground.

"If - you - put - me - down - I'll - tell - you." I said, gasping for air after every word I could manage to get out.

He let me go and I straightened myself up.

"Thank you very much Ronald." I looked at him like he was a complete mental case, which he could pass off for, seeing as he looked very close to going insane himself.

"Sorry..." he hung his head and looked at his shoes.

"Whatever Ron, but now, what was it that you were trying to ask me? I couldn't quite catch it seeing as the oxygen to my brain was being cut off." I glared daggers at him.

He glanced up, saw my face, and put his head back down.

"I wanted to know what Hermione was doing with Krum in Hogsmeade today." he mumbled.

"Well I think that you and I both very well know **what **they were doing there. But if you want to know why he was there, I'm not the one to tell you that. That's Hermione's business, not mine, to tell." I turned my head and gave myself a small grin, knowing that mine and Hermione's plan to make Ron as jealous as possible was working.

"Well why did she have to invite **him **of all people. She knows how it gets to me when I see her with him. And did you see, he grew a stupid little beard too!" he said angrily, throwing his hands up into the air. "I mean, why couldn't she just choose someone that would make me mad, but not piss me off all to hell!?"

I turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"Well she **is **trying to make me jealous isn't she?" he looked up at me once more. But this time, he had a sad look on his face, it made me want to look away. I had to cover, he just **couldn't **know that Hermione was trying to make him jealous.

"No, why on earth would you think that Ron? I swear, every time I talk to you, something even more odd than the last comes out of your mouth." I turned on him, crossing my arms and giving him a look of pure disbelief.

"So, she's **not** trying to make me jealous?" he looked at me as if something had just gone terribly wrong.

"No, why would she need to? I mean it's not like **you're **trying to make **her **jealous by still dating Lavender are you?" I looked at him intently, could he really be pulling the same trick that Hermione and I had been pulling?

"No, no, no, of course not. I mean why would I have to do that? It's not like I **like **Hermione or anything." he said, turning a slight pink. I started to giggle.

"You're lying! I know it when you lie! You always turn a shade of pink, and you start to stutter everynow and then. I mean come on, this is **me **you're talking to. You know I can keep a secret. We're best friends. It's not like Harry doesn't already know. He just tries to not believe that it's happening." I said smoothly, going to sit down in one of the cushioned chairs. I looked back at him and he looked really nervous.

__

Got him.

"Well," he looked up at me. "Fine, I guess I can trust you. It's just if Lavender finds out then she'll kill me! And I mean she'll get all of her cronies on me too. And those Patil twins seem to have a mean Jelly-legs jinx."

"Wow, Ron, I had no idea."

__

Yea right.

"

Yea, and I don't know what it is about her. She's so overbearing and controlling, but not as much as Lavender has been lately..." the rest of what he said I didn't hear, I didn't care for it anyway, there was no need to at this time. Because what I had just saw, was way more important than what Ron was saying.

Someone screamed, lights started flashing, and then I heard a wall crash down.

__

No, please no, not now! I thought that this wasn't going to happen! Draco promised!

I ran out of the common room as fast as I could, clutching my wand so hard that I swear that it was making indents in my palm, but I didn't care, I needed to run, I needed to go, I needed to find Draco.

I ran down corridor after corridor, and I don't know what it was, but it seemed like everything flying past me, never hit me, maybe it was my determination to find the one thing in this school that I needed, or maybe it was just to find out if the one thing I needed did what he promised he wouldn't.

I kept on running until I came to the front foyer of the school, and then I heard someone yell my name.

"Christina!"

"Draco!?"

And Draco was running towards me as fast as he could, fear had fled his face, I knew something had to have gone wrong. He came to a sudden stop in front of me.

"Draco, what's going on? I thought that this has been settled?" I screamed over the crashing noises around us.

"I thought so too! But I guess he has other plans for Hogwarts, now that- that- " he couldn't say something, something important.

"What Draco? What happened?" I grabbed his hand and held it tightly, pulling him away from the falling parts of the school.

He looked up at me, and he had tears in his eyes. And I knew then what was wrong.

__

Dumbledore.

"What!? You mean he's...?" I looked at him as if it couldn't be true. He nodded his head and looked back down. Then all of a sudden about three curses came flying past us, rippling our robes and the wall beside us had burst into a million pieces, "Draco! We need to get out of here!" I started pulling at his hand, I looked back at him, he wouldn't move, "Draco! **NOW!**" he looked up and saw what was happening around us. He must have decided that it was best to finally move because he started running with me.

We ran and ran until we came to an area of woods by Hogsmeade station. We ran into the woods and I flopped down panting.

I looked over him, he was muttering something like "my fault, my fault, my fault", I held his hand, squeezed it, and pulled his head up to make him look at me.

"Draco, listen to me, it isn't your fault, you made your choice months ago, it's his fault, You-Know-Who's fault." he looked up at me and smiled slightly, but his smile wasn't comforting, it was a bit disturbing, it was full of fear.

"So, what now?" he asked, and looked up at the sky above us.

"Well, for a few months now, I've been prepared, just in case something like this came up." he looked at me and I just smiled.


	12. Forbidden draco malfoy 12

Forbidden Draco malfoy 12

"What do you mean, 'you've been prepared'?" Draco looked at me questioningly.

"I mean, 'I've been prepared'." I repeat.

"Like what?" he looked at me as if I was crazy.

I pulled out a small bag from my robe pocket and held it up.

"**That **is going to help us?" he looked at it in disbelief.

"No, but what's inside it will." I said smartly.

"**What **could possibly fit in **that**?"

I opened it up, shaking my head and pulled out one of the fake galleons that we had used in the past for Dumbledore's Army.

"Money? You brought **money** with you? Like that's going to help us. What in th-"

"Will you **please **shut up?" I snapped at him, he looked shocked but I ignored it. "it's not money, it's what we used in Dumbledore's Army to communicate with each other. Hermione and I both have one. She's hopefully with Ron and Harry, and she knew that I'd be with you. And we promised each other that whoever get's to safety first, lets the other know." I looked up at him. He seemed impressed.

"Well how do you do that?" he said, looking at the fake galleon trying to see some sort of button or something.

"Well it **was** what I was trying to do before you started rambling on about money." I said crossly.

"Well I'm sorry. Just let her know that we're ok and where we are. And I'll just leave you alone."

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and I went back to tapping the galleon, letting Hermione know that we had gotten out of the school safely and that we were in the woods by Hogsmeade Station.

We waited a little while longer before I felt the galleon vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and read it.

__

We're safe. In the woods near Ron's parent's house. Don't want to get close though. Never know where the Death Eaters are now. Meet us as soon as possible. Don't speak when you come. Let me know on the galleon.

I looked up at Draco. "They're in the woods by the Weasley's. They want us to meet up with them." I stood up. He got up with me.

"what? You want to go **there**?" he said. A disgusting look on his face.

I nodded, "yes, where else are we supposed to go? Not your house surely, there'll be Death Eaters swarming the place. And we can't go back to my place. Seeing as Uncle Reg is a Death Eater. And they probably all want your head. And with me, a blood traitor, they'd sure as hell be happy to rid the world of me too." I said sternly.

Draco sighed, "But you know the problems that I have with Potter and Weasley. And I just got used to being near Granger. And that was hard enough. And most likely the Death Eater's aren't the only one's that would want my head. Potter and I have had this rivalry since the first day. He'll want me to be in as much pain as I would him." he had a look on his face of pure hatred and disgust.

"Well you're both just going to have to be the better man and deal with it for now. There are much more pressing matters lately, like, oh I don't know, the fact that Voldemort wants to kill you! And he just killed our headmaster! So I think that it's best that we meet up with Hermione and the others. The more magic we have with us, the better. And plus, with mine and Hermione's things put together. We'll all have a better and longer chance of surviving all of this. And if we do, and I hope we do, then you and Harry can go back to hating each other. Ok?" I said, looking at him hard.

"Fine, I guess so. I mean I really have no choice do I? I want to stay with you, and you want to go meet up with them, so I guess this is a sacrifice for love." he looked down, and upset.

"don't' worry Draco. It won't be that bad. Trust me, with all of this going on. You won't even think about Harry. Ok?" I pulled his chin up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"ok. Only for you though." I smiled at his words.

"ok, hold on to my wrist. I finally perfected this the other day."

He grasped onto my wrist and I turned on the spot.

__

Woods beside the Weasley's, woods beside the Weasley's.

I kept repeating the words in my head and when we finally surfaced, I looked around. There was an opening in the woods and I looked and I could see the towering house that was the Weasley's burrow.

I pulled the galleon back out of my pocket and wrote to Hermione.

__

Just got in the woods. Can see the burrow. Just let me know what to do.

I waited for a minute and felt the galleon buzz.

__

I'm coming to meet you. Ron and Harry aren't too happy with Draco coming. But I finally hushed them up for now. Let Draco know. Stay where you are. Be there soon.

I looked up at Draco and smiled. "she's on her way. Ron and Harry aren't happy, so if they try to do anything. Just be calm and stay back." I told him, giving him a pleading smile.

"**What**? They can just attack me and I have to 'be calm and stay back'? what's the rights in that?" he looked upset.

"well, none really, but I just don't want a fight. I'll make sure that they don't do anything. And Hermione will too." I promised.

"There you two are!" Hermione said quietly, making me jump. I had no clue she was standing there.

"Hey, you scared me." I breathed.

"Sorry, got to be quiet." she smiled an apologetic smile.

"Ok. It's fine."

"Ok, well let's go then." she started to walk away. Draco and I followed her, he held my hand tighter as we got closer to where the guys were.

I looked up at him, "don't worry, things will be fine."

We walked for a little bit longer and then we came upon a small tent.

"Hermione, is this-?" I said questioningly.

"The one from the Quidditch World Cup? Yea. Borrowed it from the owner. Said I could have it." and she walked on in.

Draco paused and I turned to him. "Come on, it'll be fine, I promise." I gave him another small kiss and led him into the tent.

Once we got in, Draco stiffened immediately.

"Harry, Ron, thank god you two are ok!" I said walking over to them, leaving Draco standing there, and hugging them both.

"Yeah, you too. And... well... I guess for him too." Harry said, nodding towards where Draco was standing.

"Ron?" I looked at him, he looked furious, his face was the reddest I have ever seen it. I saw him start to pull his hand from his pocket, he was holding something.

__

Oh god. Please don't make me do this.

He threw his hand up and screamed "_STUPEFY!"_

Luckily, I had yelled "_Protego!_" before Ron had yelled, so the spell just measly rebounded and hit a small lamp in the corner, causing it to shatter. I pointed at the lamp and murmured "Reparo." I looked back at Draco and he just stood there, looking equally furious, with his wand in the air too.

I ran over to him, "Draco! What did we talk about?"

"I don't care, I'm sorry Christina, but if he would've cursed me, he'd be dead right now."

"But he didn't Draco. So just let it go." I forced his hand back down and turned on Ron. "**What **the **hell **is your **problem**?"

He looked shocked. "Why did you bring him here!? He was supposed to be the one that- that- well you know what!"

"Yes Ronald, he was **supposed **to be the one to do that. But he **wasn't **the one that did it was he? No I don't think so. He had promised me that he wouldn't, that he didn't want to. That he couldn't do something like that! Now if you try to shoot another spell at him, **I'll **be the one to curse **you**!" I said angrily. Ron put his wand down and I lifted the shield charm and walked back towards Draco. I wrapped my hand on his arm and we walked further into the tent.

Draco stopped at Harry, they exchanged looks, and Draco put his hand out, and Harry, thankfully, accepted, and they greeted by shaking hands. Letting me know that _something _was going to be ok during this whole thing.


	13. Forbidden draco malfoy 13

We were still in the woods a week letter when I jumped out of my bed and ran over to Hermione. She was still trying to figure out how to get in contact with anyone at the burrow to see if it was safe to come over, seeing as our food supply was starting to run low, and we all needed to see more people than just each other.

"What Christina?" she said, surprised at my excitement.

"The galleons!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, what about them?" she looked confused.

"Everyone in the D.A. had them, am I correct?"

"Yes, but what's that got to do wit-?"

"And who at the burrow was in the D.A.?"

"Uh-"

"Fred, George, and Ginny! They'll all have theirs! All we have to do is try to contact them like we did with each other!" I squealed.

"Oh my goodness! How stupid of me! How did I not think of that!?" she hopped up and ran to her small bag that contained both of our coins. She started tapping it and then walked back over to me. "I just sent a message to Ginny, Fred and George. Let's just hope it works."

The guys walked over to us, they had obviously been trying to listen in to our conversation, but it just wasn't working quite so well half way across the tent.

Me and Hermione looked at the fake galleon, she looked up at me and I gave her an 'it's worth a shot' look and she went back to the galleon. She started tapping it with her wand and when she finished she looked at all of us.

"I said 'whoever gets this, please reply, me, Christina, Harry, Ron and a friend'" she looked up at Draco, "you know, just in case they know that it was **supposed **to be you who... well you know what, but back to the message. 'me, Christina, Harry, Ron and a friend are in the woods by the burrow, if things are all well there, please let me know, we need better shelter and food, and we want and need to see everyone. -Hermione." she looked at all of us and I smiled at her.

"Well I guess the only thing to do now is to wait and see who replies to the message." I looked up at her. And no longer than two seconds had gone by and the galleon buzzed.

We all looked down at it and Hermione picked it up and read aloud. "This is Ginny, things are good here. We're all safe, mom won't let me or half of the family out of the house though. I'll send someone to find all of you and let mom know you're coming."

We all sighed a great sigh of relief.

"I get to see my family again." Ron said with a big smile on his face, and I knew he was thinking of the three large meals a day that his mother constantly fed him. And I too was glad that I was going to see the Weasley's again. I missed them.

I looked around to find Draco and I noticed that he walked away. I walked over to where he was sitting in the corner and sat down beside him.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hey," he said glumly

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing his expression.

"Maybe I should just go. I'm intruding on you all, and nobody would want me there. They all hate me, and mind you, I'm not to fond of going to their house either." he said looking up at me.

"Oh come off it Draco. It'll all be ok. I stopped Ron from attacking you when we first got here, and I'm pretty sure that if that happens with Ginny or the twins I can stop it too. And Ron's parents won't do anything to you, I mean yes they don't like your father and probably aren't fond of you either but look Harry has accepted that if being friends with me means to have you along, then he's ok with it. And trust me, if Harry's ok with something, then the Weasley's will be easily persuaded to let you stay." I grabbed his hand a gave it a small squeeze.

"Well I guess if you put it that way..." he looked up at me and I gave him a small smile.

"It'll all be fine, I promise." and at that Draco smiled at me and stood up. I stood up with him and walked over to Hermione.

"I think we should get packed up and start walking to the edge of the woods. That way whoever comes for us will be about to find us easier." I said to her.

She nodded and we walked to the edge of the woods and we saw someone walking towards us.

"Look!" Hermione said pointing towards the walking figure.

We all looked closer and we saw none other than Mr. Arthur Weasley walking towards us.

"Dad!" Ron yelled, slightly running to him.

Mr. Weasley looked up suddenly at the voice and grabbed something in his pocked, most likely his wand, and suddenly let go, realizing that it was only his youngest son running towards him. He spread his arms wide, welcoming his son. And I suddenly thought of Sirius. And what he would say to find out that I was dating Draco, but best friends with his godson. I couldn't think on it any longer, causing me to bring tears, so I shook the thoughts from my mind and started walking with the others towards Mr. Weasley.

He greeted us all with a smile and a handshake and when he saw Draco, he stopped. "What are you doing here?" he said, with a dull and mean tone in his voice, Draco squeezed a little on my hand and was about to speak when I spoke up.

"Mr. Weasley," he turned to me, looking shocked as he looked down at our intertwined hands. "Draco is here because I brought him with me. He is in as much danger as anyone else, maybe even more. So please I would greatly appreciate it if you welcomed him, maybe not as closely and warmly as you did the rest of us. But welcome him all the same. He will not be a problem here. We'll all make sure of that. But it would mean a lot to me if he stayed here, where I know for a fact that he is safe, and with me." I stopped and looked into Mr. Weasley's aging face.

He let out a small sigh and nodded.

"Well if you feel that way Christina, I have no problem with him being here, but only if the rest of you are." and he looked around to the others.

Hermione nodded and said, "I'm perfectly fine with it Mr. Weasley, I have no problem with Draco at the moment, so I don't see why not. He needs to be safe just like the rest of us."

Mr. Weasley nodded and looked at Harry, "It's not really up to me, but we've decided to let aside our differences for the moment and just to make sure not to get onto the others bad side and to get along as well as possible." Harry stated.

With that, Mr. Weasley turned finally to Ron, and I knew that whatever Ron said would most likely make the greatest difference in his decision of letting Draco staying with us all.

"I guess it's fine with me. Just as long as he stays out of my way, and doesn't talk to me." Ron said looking away from Draco, with an aggravated expression.

Mr. Weasley turned to Draco, "Well?"

"I promise you Mr. Weasley, I will do all I can to make this stay as painless and unnoticeable for you. And I will stay out of Ron's way, just for the sake of everyone's sanity." Draco said softly and Mr. Weasley gave him a small smile.

"Well then, I guess you can stay, but I'm not sure how the other will take it. But I'm sure they'll deal with it." and with that he turned and led us to the burrow.


	14. Forbidden draco malfoy 14

Forbidden draco malfoy 14

We headed towards the burrow and once we got to the doorstep they all walked in and I felt Draco stop. I turned to look at him.

"Come on, it's going to be ok Draco. Don't worry. They won't bite." I gave him a small smile and said lightly under my breath, "hard." and he jerked his head up and stared at me. I laughed. "It was only a joke. Now come on." and I wrapped my arm around his waist and he did the same around my shoulders.

We walked into the burrow and all I saw was someone fly past me and hug Ron immediately.

"Oh Ron! I've been worried sick! How dare you do that to me!" Mrs. Weasley said happily that her son was alright but angry that he hadn't contacted them in a little under a week.

"Mum, I'm fine. Really. The problem was that we just didn't know how to get in touch with you." he said, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, well no bother then. Oh Harry! Hermione! So good to see you too of course! And Christina! How are you dear? So good to see you." she said. Going to each of us, giving each of us all hugs. She stopped when she came in front of Draco. "Well who are you? I've never met you before." she said looking at Draco curiously.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is Draco Malfoy." I said, feeling Draco pull me in closer slightly.

"Draco-?" she looked at Ron. "but isn't this the one that you told me abo-?"

"Yes mum, but listen, he-" she cut him off before he could say anything.

"Well, why in the world is he here then? I mean Arthur, why would you let this boy in our house he-" she started rambling until I decided to cut her off.

"Mrs. Weasley. Whatever you've heard about Draco was either in his past or isn't true. So Mrs. Weasley, I would greatly appreciate it if you would let Draco stay with us for the time being until he and I can find somewhere else that is safe to stay with the current problems that are going on." I said confidently, keeping my composure up so that they couldn't tell that on the inside I was afraid that they would all just force Draco out of the house. It made me so worried I didn't know what to do.

"Well the only thing that I'm worried about is if the rumors are true, was he the one that-" I knew what she was going to say but before she could get it out, Ginny came bursting into the room.

"Mum! Where've you put my-?" she stopped when she saw us all standing there. "why is he here?" she said angrily looking at draco.

"Now Ginny, listen-" Mr. Weasley tried to explain but Ginny cut in.

"Why would you let him in this house!" she screamed to her father. "Don't you know what's been going on in the school? What he's **done**? I thought you guys knew better than to let **murderers **in the house!"

I felt draco squeeze me slightly at the word murderer and I stepped up to Ginny, mainly because out of all of the people in the house, I was the only one Ginny wouldn't stand up against.

"Ginny, calm down. You don't know what has been going on. You only **think** that you do. Draco isn't a murderer, they've only let everyone think that because he was **supposed **to be the one to do that. But, it wasn't him." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Well, who was it then?" she said with a smart tone.

I looked up at her, afraid to give her the true answer but Harry decided to speak for me.

"Snape." everyone looked at him. He had said the name with such distaste you would have thought he had spit it out. Ginny saw the look on his face and walked over to him.

"Harry, I- I'm sorry, I didn't know." she said with a sad voice, she put her hand upon his arm and he looked at her.

"Of course you didn't know." he said angrily, yanking his arm away from her, she looked about to tears at this point. "you had no idea, all you knew was what everyone else thought. And what everyone else believed. I thought you better than that Ginny. I thought that of all people, you would be one of the few to actually find out who had murdered Dumbledore."

We all looked up at him. He had been the first one to mention the murder of our beloved headmaster. And I thought that Harry would be the last one to say anything. For the fact that he alone was Dumbledore's favorite pupil. Harry truly loved Dumbledore and now that he was gone, he had almost nothing. But he had us. We were always with him. And he knew that.

"Harry" Ginny was slightly crying now and Harry looked at her, with a look of sorrow on his face. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. But I mean everyone was saying, and he did seem like a big of enough prat to do this... so I guess I judged before I knew."

"Yeah, well so did everyone else. He's innocent, and even though you may not want to, he's staying here. Because this house is the safest place I can imagine at the moment. And even though I still may not like him, we all have to get along." Harry turned around and looked at Draco, holding out a hand, Draco moved slightly closer to me, yet I doubt anyone in the room would notice, and I gave him a small squeeze of the hand, letting him know that it would be ok. He shook Harry's hand and they both gave each other a small smile.

"Thanks, really everyone. I am sorry for the loss and it has hurt me too. And to be a runaway for a murder I didn't commit, I must know how Black felt. But at least I haven't suffered the fate he has, yet."

I looked up at him, the fact that he was talking about Sirius made me feel somewhat happy, "Don't worry Draco, you won't suffer that fate. Not while you're with us." I looked up at everyone to find them all nodding in agreement. I smiled and so did he.

Things were going to be ok.


	15. Forbidden draco malfoy 15

Forbidden draco malfoy 15

The next morning I woke up to a blinding light in my eyes.

"What the-?" I mumbled finding someone walking to the other side of the room that I had been put into the night before by Mrs. Weasley.

"Get up. Harry needs to talk to all of us." Hermione said. Placing one hand on her hip.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"10:00" she said turning towards the door. She turned to face me when she said, "Hurry up! Come on Christina! Heck, even Draco's up." she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

I pulled myself up out of the bed, and walked over to where my clothes were.

_Damn I really didn't bring much with me did I?_

I went through and got out something that I thought seemed decent. It's not like they all haven't seen me at my worst.

I walk up a few stairs to the room which Harry and Ron were sharing for the time being. I open the door and apparently there had been some hostility in the room for the fact that once I opened the door everyone stopped moving as if they were thinking it had been someone that they didn't want there.

I saw Draco get up and walk over to me and wrap his arm around my waist and I looked up at him. He kissed me on the forehead and he walked me over to the bed where Hermione was sitting.

"So Harry, what did you wake me up at 10 in the morning for?" I asked, slightly irritable.

"Well, I've been thinking." he said looking around at all of us. "You all know how Dumbledore left me the mission right?" we all nodded and he continued "Well we need to get to it. If we're going to get rid of Voldemort then we need to act quickly. Hermione, you have almost everything that we need for the mission right?" he looked at her and she nodded. "Great. Now Christina, I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm not sure that all five of us can go." he said, with a sad look in his eyes.

"No. if Draco can't go on this mission, then I won't go either. If you want me to come, he has to come along with me. No arguing that." I said confidently. All of them looked at me. Even Draco.

"But Christina, you wouldn't just stay here without us would you?" Hermione said with a sad voice.

I looked at her sternly. "Yes Hermione. I would. If you can't include the one person that I love and have left… then you can't include me." I said. I was getting angry. I would never abandon Draco. I love him too much. He's my everything. And I know he feels the same way about me.

I felt him squeeze my side slightly and I knew that he appreciated that. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I returned the smile and looked back at them all, especially Harry. "So?" I said to him. Wondering what he would say.

"He can come. But let's just hope there's not another moment like there was in the forest the other day." he said. And I know he felt the glare that Ron had been giving him. But he did nothing. I just smiled and nodded.

We all stood up when we heard someone coming up the stairs.

"I bet its mum. She's always poking around. Knowing that we're going to be up to something sooner or later. But she must know that we can't leave until the weekend." Ron said lightly.

"Why?" I said, turning to look at him.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding. We can't leave until after." he said, as if he wanted to leave sooner.

"Oh, well that just gives us a little more time to plan then." I said. I walked out of the room, Draco following me.

We walked until we hit the kitchen. Or what I thought was the kitchen. There were things everywhere. Wedding presents I was presuming. It was like a gift box had exploded in there. And to add onto it, Mrs. Weasley was looking more busied than I had ever seen her.

"Is everything ok Mrs. Weasley?" I asked cautiously.

She turned around at the sound of my voice. "Oh Christina, Draco, yes yes yes I'm fine. Don't worry. Just the wedding! The planning! So much to do!" she kept on moving around the kitchen and I just looked at Draco. He looked surprised to see her moving so quickly around a kitchen, and I understood why, he had been used to having a house elf doing all of the work in the house and his family just sat back. This was a shock to him and I had to laugh at his surprise. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, its just that I think it's funny how you're so fascinated with her working. I mean I know you're not used to it and all. But it's still funny to think about." I laughed again and he pulled me into him.

"You're going to regret making fun of me Christina Black." he said with a sly smile.

"Oh really? And what if I don't care what you do to me Draco Malfoy?" I said to him grinning while doing so.

And with that he pulled me by the hand out of the busy kitchen and into the big green and grassy yard of the Weasley's and pulled me into a long and embracing kiss. I smiled into the kiss, making him smile and pull away.

"Is that how you were going to punish me?" I said, smirking at him, "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to get into trouble with you more often then aren't I?"

At that he pulled me up against him and leaned down and kissed my lips softly once more. "Christina," he said, pulling his head up, but looking down at me. "You know I love you right?" he said looking deep into my eyes with his blue-green one's. I nodded and he continued. "well, I've been thinking, and I don't think that I want to live another day without you, and I've been thinking about this for a long time now. And what you said this morning really made me think, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," as he was saying this, he started to pull a box out of his pocket and started slightly backing up, he was getting down onto his knee and I gasped. "I want to know," he looked up at me "If you'll spend the rest of your life with me?" he opened the box in his hand and in it was one of the most beautiful diamond rings I have ever seen in my lifetime.

"Oh my- Draco- I can't believe- are you-" I couldn't figure out what to say. I was speechless. And then I realized that the one thing I needed and wanted to say, was the simplest thing to say. "Yes Draco. I will."

He stood up at this, picked me up in his arms and spun me around, kissed me full on the lips and when he put me down, we both couldn't help but smile. He pulled my left hand towards him and slid the ring onto my finger. I held it up and looked at it on my hand. I looked perfect. Like it was meant to be there. Like I was meant to be his.

_Forever._

A few seconds later we heard voices and footsteps and I turned around immediately and saw everyone filing out of the burrow, setting plates for breakfast.

I looked back at Draco and asked, "Should we tell them?"

"It's up to you." he said, glancing up at the group of people.

I looked back up at the people and thought of what I should say.

_Should I tell them. They would all think us so young. _

And then I thought of what to say.


	16. Forbidden draco malfoy 16

Forbidden draco malfoy 16 end

"So what are you going to tell them?" Draco said hurriedly as Hermione was starting to make her way towards us.

"I'm going to tell them about it." I said, looking back at him, smiling.

"Why? I mean, I'm not arguing about it but why have you decided to tell them?" he said looking at me questioningly.

"Because there's nothing anyone can do about it. I don't have a family, besides my friends, and you of course, and it's not like you're going to tell your parents until all of this war ends. So why not? All they can do is tell us no and hope that we listen." I said. Putting my hand upon his cheek.

He smiled at me. "You're right. All they can do is say no. and all we can do is what we think is right. Which is being together. I want to be with you Christina, and I hope that you want to be with me." he said looking over my features of my face.

"Hey Christina! Draco!" I heard Hermione yell. I turned around to look at her. "What are you guys doing all the way over here?" she looked at the both us.

"Look." I said holding up my left hand, slightly wiggling my finger on which the ring was delicately sitting.

"Oh… my… gosh…" she drew out every syllable that she said as she held up my hand to examine the ring. "so you two are-?" she looked back up to me to find the answer that she already knew. I nodded and she just looked shocked. "Oh my-! Christina! But you two are both only 17! Why would you-? If this is about the war, and Voldemort, and all that's going on, or to make his parents mad, please Christina, have you both thought about this?" she looked at me, worried.

__

Why does she always do this to me?

"Hermione, he's been thinking about this for the longest time. And I don't need another second to think about it. I love him. He loves me. He's all I need to live. And nothing can change that." I said, looking her straight in the eye. I hadn't even realized that I was still holding onto his hand. He had squeezed it slightly, as if to tell me that I shouldn't blow up on her too bad. She was my best friend after all and I know that even though I do have Draco with me. I don't think that I could survive without her there too. I pulled back from her and she just looked at me.

"Well I do know how you feel about him. And you two have been through enough to prove that you love each other. So there is no doubt in that. It's just, what will everyone else say?" she looked at me and her soft expression reminded me not to say anything harsh.

"Hermione, as much as I love Harry, and Ron like brothers and Ron's family has been the best to me, I really could care less what they say, I mean don't get me wrong, I'll listen to their opinion and take it into consideration, but my mind is made up. I **want** to marry Draco. I love him with all of my heart. And it would mean so much to me if you were there right beside me… as my maid of honor." I said, smiling as I did so.

She blushed and smiled, "Really? You mean it?" she ran and hugged me, "Of course! You know I will Christina!"

"What's going on here?" we all turned to see Fred and George walking over to us all.

"Christina's getting married!" Hermione squealed.

"Really?" Fred looked at me with curiosity.

"To whom might I ask?" George said.

"Me." Draco said sternly, I could tell that this wasn't going to be pretty. I squeezed his hand to warn him no to do anything rash.

Both of the twins made a big 'O' of their mouths and just looked at us. Suddenly all of the family was there, Harry too.

"What's going on over here?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at all of us in a small circle.

"I proposed to Christina." Draco said suddenly, but in a calm manner that was slightly scary. Everyone looked up to him, me as well.

"What?" everyone said it at the same time. Making it sound louder than necessary.

I held up my hand and showed everyone the ring glistening on my finger.

"He proposed to me." I said again. But this time I said it slower and softer than Draco had.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed my hand and looked at the ring currently perched on my ring finger. "He proposed. But you're so young. Only 17. Just got out of school." she whispered. I could tell she was only saying this to herself because no one else had heard her..

"Mrs. Weasley, don't worry. We'll be fine. Trust me. I've lived basically without a parent for practically my whole life. I can handle myself. And Draco won't be a problem. Trust me. Once all of this war stuff is over, everything will be a million times easier on everybody." I said lightly to her. But I knew that everyone could hear me. Draco squeezed my hand and I looked up at everyone surrounding us. "Listen," I said so that they would all pay attention to me "I love you all with all of my heart and I know that you all will most likely think that it's young and foolish what me and Draco want to do. But that's not what it is at all. I love him. And he loves me. And you probably think that we want to do this because of the war and what's going on. But Draco told me that he has been thinking about this for a long time. And you know what? I'm glad that he asked me. And if no one wants to deal with that, then fine. I wont see you at my wedding then." and at that I looked at everyone straight in each one of their eyes.

"Christina… we're sorry, it's just that the both of you are so young and we don't want either one of you to do this just because you think that you won't see each other after all of this is over." Mr. Weasley said, walking closer to us.

"Mr. Weasley, that isn't it at all. I'm hoping that me and Draco can get married **after **the war is over. And if he truly loves me then he will wait for me to be ready." I looked over towards Draco and he looked up from staring at his feet, obviously this whole conversation had been awkward for him.

"Of course Christina. You know that I love you. And I would do anything for you. Even wait for however many years this takes for this war to be over. All I know is that I just want to be with you. And know that you're going to be mine forever. That's all I care about Christina. You know that. And I hope that no one forgets it." he smiled a small smile at me. And I felt the tears start to come and pool in my eyes.

__

Keep it together Christina. You knew how sweet he could be.

But he's never said anything like **that** to me before.

But you know he loves you. Just keep it together. Just until you're alone.

I looked up at Draco and smiled back.

"Well. That's just too sweet!" Mrs. Weasley cooed. "Well I'm sure that everyone will be so thrilled. Just make sure that you get everything planned out ok? And I have no problem helping with the preparations. And after Bill and Fleur's wedding we'll have plenty of things left over from that…" she trailed off thinking to herself and walking away. I looked at Draco and with the smile that he had on his face, to be nice to Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't help but bust out laughing. And I couldn't stop!

__

What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop? Ok it's starting to hurt now. What the hell is wrong?

I finally opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me with a quest ional expression on each of their faces.

"What? I think that after all of this tension… I needed a good laugh. And trust me… it's done me good." I looked at all of them and smiled a very innocent (but not very believable) smile and that's when I knew that what I had said, counted for everyone else.

They all started laughing along with me.


	17. Forbidden draco malfoy 17

**Forbidden 17**

**2 Months Later **

* * *

**"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The preacher said as a gorgeous blonde haired, blue-green eyed boy leaned in to kiss me. I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me.**

**"I love you Christina." Draco Malfoy said, smiling at me.**

**"And I love you too Draco."I said softly, now realizing I am no longer Christina Black, that I am now Christina Malfoy.**

**"Now," Draco said, holding me in his arms, "How about that honeymoon now?"**

**"Sounds perfect."I said with a smile.**

**Draco carried me in his arms up to the living room and grabbed the bags and set them in the fire-place and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch as he said it. The fire came alive with emerald green flames and the bags flew out of sight. "Now," He said with a small smile, "It's our turn." And he picked me up and stepped into the flames,the two of us disappearing from sight. We flew through the chimney and landed silently in a gorgeous room filled with flowers and elaborate color schemes.**

"Oh my- Draco, where are we?" I sighed.

"This, is the La Plaza Hotel." He said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Where is that exactly?" I asked, looking around the room, taking in all of the beauty of the room.

"In a little place I would like to call, Paris, France." He said, looking pleased with himself.

"P- P- P- Paris? Draco! How in the world did you do this?" I said in amazement.

"I pulled a few strings and got us the best room in the Hotel." He smiled.

"Oh my goodness Draco! this is wonderful! You're amazing! I love you."

"I love you too."

That night we spent our first night together as if it was our last, and once we finally went to bed, i fell into an uneasy dream, remembering the night the war happened.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

I ran into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, afraid of what was to come.

"Christina!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Draco running towards me.

"Draco! He's coming! Harry can feel it! He's almost here!"

"Christina calm down, come with me!" And he pulled me by the arm and ran up the stairs, away from the chaos that was about to happen.

"Where are we going Draco?"

"Away! We can leave now and get away from all of this!" He rushed and started pulling me away.

"**No Draco**! We can't leave! Not in all of this. They need us here! They need all the help they can get right now." I pulled back, looking towards all of the commotion starting behind me.

"But Christina, we could **die** staying here!" He cried.

"Don't you think I **know** that? Draco, these are our **friends** here. You, we, can't just let them die here because we didn't **try** to help them!: I looked at him hard and waited for an answer.

"Christina, I don't-" He started.

"Listen Draco, if you don't want to help the only family I have left besides you then fine, but you can't stop me from saving the people I love." I dropped his hand and turned away, I suddenly stopped to look at him and smiled softly.

"I love you Draco, I hope you know that, but if you never see me again, know that you were my first, my only, my one true love, and I'll never forget that." I kissed him gently on the cheek and walked away.

"Christina!" he called after me, but I just kept on walking and didn't look back, I just, left.

I ran down the stairs, almost to tears, until I ran right smack into someone. I looked up and saw a head full of bushy brown hair right in front of me.

"Hermione! Oh my- what the- bloody hell!" I exclaimed.

"Christina! I thought I wouldn't see you until you finally decided to plan the wedding! That is if I even make it through this whole thing! Wait, where's Draco?" She looked behind me as if to see Draco behind me, coming up the stairs.

"He's- well he's-" I started.

"He's not coming is he?" Hermione asked, sounding **very **disappointed.

"No Hermione. He's not. And I don't blame him, granted I am very disappointed, and highly upset with him, but I truly don't blame him. This will be highly difficult for him, seeing as his father was a Death Eater, as was he. I mean, not only is Harry feeling Voldemort coming closer, Draco is too, remember, he's got that damn mark that burns constantly. It's been burning him since he first got it last year." I sighed and looked at my best friend.

"Oh Christina, I'm sorry, I just, you know my problem with him, you know being enemies with him for so long, it's just so hard to let all of this go."

"I understand you in this Hermione, but you know I love him and you know that I can't change, I mean heck we both know that I've tried, but I just can't-"

All of a sudden, a crash interrupted me.

"What the-?" We said in unison, and all of a sudden, a cold, high laugh rang all through the halls of the school.

"Oh no-" Hermione whispered.

"He's here." I finished.

We both ran into the Great Hall and saw Harry and Ron immediately.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione and I yelled in unison.

"Hermione!" They yelled and then they suddenly saw me. "Christina!" They yelled in unison and they both pulled

me into a hug.

"Alright you two, no time for hugs, there will be plenty of time for that later, now, lets just get this war over with and get rid of Voldemort so we can all go back to our lives!" Both of the guys nodded and all of a sudden a swarm Death Eaters ran into the Great Hall.

That's when I knew I would really probably never see Draco again. I was about to leave when someone pulled me away from a curse that flew just inches from me. The person turned me around and then I saw them. My blonde haired, blue-green eyed fiancée, "Draco! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" I squealed and hugged him.

"I just couldn't leave without knowing that you were safe." He said, pulling me closer into the hug.

"Draco, neither of us is safe until this is all over."

"Ah, what do we have here? Young love? How sweet." Someone said from behind us, we both turned to see Severus Snape standing in front of us.

"Snape." Draco said disgustedly.

"Ah, Draco, and Christina!" He said as his eyes laid upon me. "So **this** is the reason you left us. Love. How...** sweet**."

"Leave us alone Snape." Draco said, very upset.

"Now now Draco, why would you be so mean to your **favorite** teacher." He crooned.

"You **were** my favorite teacher." Draco spat at him.

"Oh, come now Draco. What happened? You were my star pupil, and my favorite student, why the change?" Snape frowned.

"I've learned the error of my ways Snape. I no longer care for you and all of the pain that you cause people. I no longer find torture pleasing to my mind or find it funny. And you can't change that."

"Oh, I see. You've turned... **good**? How could this be Draco?" He said slyly and as he said that, Draco pulled me in closer. "Ah, I see now, she has changed you, this is the reason that you have deceived your father. Oh the Dark Lord will be **very** pleased to hear this." Snape smiled and turned to walk away.

"No! Don't tell him anything! He'll hurt her Snape! Or more likely, **kill** her once he finds out she's Blacks daughter!" Draco cried out.

"Oh, well at that, I'll save the time for him and I won't tell him."

"Thank you, Snape." Draco sighed.

"I never said she wouldn't be killed." And as he said that, Snape raised his wand.

"**NO**!" Draco screamed and pulled out his own wand.

"Now, now Draco, no need to be upset, I'm just getting rid of our little problem."

"**No**! You will do no such thing Snape! Not to my **fiancée**!"

"Your- your- your **fiancée**?" Snape lowered his wand and looked astonished.

"Yes Snape, my fiancée. And you will do **nothing** to harm her." And as he said that, Snape pulled his wand back up, and I saw the flicker of anger in Snapes eyes, and the pang of fear in Draco's. "No." Draco screamed, and just as Snape started to open his mouth to curse me, Draco raised his wand.

"Protego!" Draco yelled, pulling up a shield between him and I against Snape. And with that, right when Draco put up the protection shield, Snape had yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Which had repelled off of Draco's shield and hit Snape straight in the chest, killing him with his own spell.

"Draco! What just happened?" I cried.

"Christina, we both know that I didn't kill him, but what was I going to do? He was going to **kill** you! And I couldn't let that happen." He said worriedly.

"Draco, I know that, but let's just get away from him, we need to go and help the others!" I yelled to him.

"You're right, we- we- we need to go." Draco said quickly and he still just stood there.

"Draco!" I shook him and pulled him by the arm, "Let's go! **Now**!" I screamed and started to run, Draco in my wake.

"Where are we going to go Christina?" Draco yelled, trying to keep up with me.

"To find anyone we can help, and, if it's possible, to win this fight while we're at it." I said, running to find anyone, anywhere, then I saw it, a flash of red, followed by a mess of jet black hair.

"Harry." I whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Harry!" I yelled, running faster, trying to keep up with the two guys running ahead of me. We finally caught up with them, Draco trying to catch his breath, "Harry! Ron!" I yelled, making the two boys stop in their tracks. They turned and saw us standing there, a look of surprise on their faces.

"Christina! And... Malfoy?" They sounded surprised to see him but looked like they wouldn't care otherwise.

"Hey, I'm so glad I found you guys. You would not believe what just happened! We ran into Snape and-"

"Snape?" Harry and Ron cut me off in unison.

"Yea, and he and Draco got into a fight and then he tried to curse me-"

"He what???" They cut me off again. "Oh wait until I see him." Harry said, outraged.

"Harry, no." I said breathlessly.

"Why not?" He said outraged.

"Because," I sighed deeply. "Snape's dead Harry." I looked up to meet Harry's gaze.

"Snape's what?" Harry looked around the room and then met my eyes. "Is it true?" He looked at Draco, hoping for a good answer, which neither answer would have been.

"Yes," Draco said, looking as if he could cry, "And it was all of my fault." Harry and Ron looked at him in such disbelief. "I'm the one that killed Snape."

"What? How?" Harry asked as if he didn't really do it.

"He was about to hit Christina with the killing curse and I just- I just couldn't let that happen, so I- I- I put up the shield and right as I did that, he shot the curse and it rebounded and hit him square in the chest and it- it killed him." He looked down and when he looked back up Harry and Ron looked at him with a bewildered look on their faces.

"So you- you- **you killed** Snape?" Ron said as if it was impossible.

"Yea and now what are we going to do?" I said quickly as the roof above us fell, along with a crash that sounded all around us.

All of the guys looked up and looked at me. Draco grabbed my hand and we all ran until we came across a whole crowd of Death Eaters fighting a whole crowd of witches and wizards along with a bunch of our fellow students.

"This is **not** good." We all said in unison.

We all separated and then we all started joining the fight. It all got insane until the big fight against Harry and Voldemort. I couldn't even pay attention to what was going on. The main problem to me was, I couldn't find Draco anywhere. Once I noticed that he wasn't anywhere near me, I ran around the whole school looking for him. He was nowhere to be found. I ran outside and that's when I saw him, sitting alone by the pond, head on his knees. I smiled slightly to myself. I walked over to him and sat down next to him

"What's wrong Draco?" I said quietly, nudging his arm softly.

"What's going to happen when this is all over?" He looked up at me with a curious look on his face.

"Well," I grabbed his hand and rubbed it gently, "First off, you and I are going to have the most amazing wedding ever. And then, we're going to have a long and wonderful life, better than we could ever dream of. And from there, well, I don't know what's going to happen after that, but we'll see how it goes as it goes on." I looked at him and smiled, he pulled in closer to me and kissed me gently on the head.

"You're right. It's only us now isn't it?" He said softly.

"Yep. Just us." I replied.

At that, Hermione ran outside and found us both and told us how Harry defeated Voldemort and how the war was over. Draco and I kissed and told Hermione how we were still going to be married and all of a sudden, Hermione said the strangest thing.

"Christina, honey? Can you get up? Room Service needs to remake the bed."

I woke up with a start and looked over to see Draco standing next to me by the bed.

"Christina, get up babe. Room Service needs to remake the bed."

I got up and walked over to him, and he kissed me on the forehead and I just held onto him.

"Don't ever let me go." I whispered into his chest.

"Never." He whispered back.


End file.
